Harry Potter:2nd generation
by missmandms
Summary: The children of the golden trio as well as Malfoy and some others from Harry Potter are starting at Hogwarts. They'll g play pranks, have crushes, get in loads of trouble and possibly bring down hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter 2nd generation**

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Albus Potter was starting his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry along with his cousin Rose Weasley. They were both going to go on platform 9 and 3/4 together since it would be there first time. Goodbyes and don't get into to much trouble were flying everywhere. Victoire, Dominique and Louis were the first to rush on the train anxious to get away from their mother who insisted on fretting over them.

They rushed through the barrier and Fred, Molly and James followed suit. Then Rose and Albus, known mostly as Al slowly made their way on the platform to see the gleaming red steam engine. They boarded the train and looked for an empty compartment. They were all full but one at the back of the train so they took it. A few minutes later just before the train was about to leave for Hogesmade station a petite girl walked in. She had curly, chestnut hair reaching her shoulders and she had a few freckles on her face. You could have mistaken her for an aunt's sisters, nephews, brothers, daughters, cousin twice removed of the Weasley's.

"Hi, can I sit here," she asked shyly. "My name's Jasmine but most people call me Jazz or Jazzy," she said. She seems friendly enough. She sat down on one of the leather seats and pulled out her phone. She started texting like a dog was on her back. "You know muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts," Al pointed out. "I know that's why I'm making excuses to my friends why I can't call or text them or anything like that during the year while I can," she answered still texting. She looked like any moment her fingers would fall off. Then she let out a sigh of relief and threw her phone in her bag.

"So I'm guessing your muggle born," Al said gesturing towards my bag full of electronics. "Yeah, well kinda," she said. "Well would you be willing to help my brother sometime," he asked, "Of course," she replied. Al and the girl were talking the whole train ride. He wanted to see all her muggle stuff.

It was early evening when we reached the castle and there was a hairy wizard(got expelled) towering over the students. Albus and Rose recognized him realizing he must've been Hagrid from the way their parents described him. He loaded them onto boats and as they neared the great castle choruses of wows were to be heard from the students.

We had arrived in the great hall. The enchanted ceiling was even more beautiful than I could've ever imagined. Standing near a long table that seemed to be for the teacher was a stern looking woman. She told us we would be sorted into our houses. Then a dingy, old looking hat broke out in song and we all turned our attention to the stool where it was placed.

I may look like an old dingy hat,

That looks like it was bitten up by rats,

But I have knowledge of great measure,

Sorting you into houses is my pleasure,

This is the story, avery fine tale so hush up and listen dear children,

Long, long ago four founders of old,

Rowena Ravenclaw, Helda Hufflepuff, Salazar Slyytherin and good old Godric Gryffindor,

They had a vision to create a school and divided it into the four houses you know,

But what to do when they were dead and goneThat's was the beginning of me,

I'll tell you where you belong,

So come up and put me on your head,

Are you a kind and caring Hufflepuff, brilliant and curious Ravenclaw, bold and brave Gryffindor or a cunning and ambitious Slytherin

After the song there was a loud applause from the students.

The teacher, whose name is apparently Ms. Mcgonogall called the students up one by one, ticking their names of a checklist. When the name of Potter's and Weasley's were heard Snape snarled saying that those children would be the fall of Hogwarts only to be scolded by the other teachers saying you don't even know them yet. When it was Jazz's turn under the sorting hat. It took it very long to decide. There was an awkward silence. **You possess traits of all the houses. You're kind inquisitive, curious, brave and someone who likes an adrenaline rush but your also cunning, ambitious and you think outside the box**, the hat thought but then it finally shouted out Slytherin. Jasmine slowly shuffled over to the slithering table already missing her friends. She knew all about Slytherins reputation but like her grandmother told her before she left for Hogwarts 'no house is a bad house, you make the house both the other way around'.

She was determined to prove just because your in slithering doesn't mean your a stuck up, jerk with an ego bigger than your head. After the feast all the slithering were lead out by a prefect and as it was the first day they were immediately sent to bed. That night Jasmine thought of all the pranks she was going to play and drag Albus into this year.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p1"span class="s1"Chapter2: Albus new friend/span/p  
>p class="p2"The next morning Jazz woke up unwillingly to go to her first class, potions with the Gryffindors. She rushed down to the great hall for breakfast and stuffed bit after bit of food in her mouth as quickly as she could and as much as her mouth would allow not wanting to be late on the first day. She reached the dungeons, after getting lost quite a bit just in time for class. She fixed her robes and hair and walked in greeting professor Snape as politely as she could.p  
>p class="p2"She took a seat next to Al grateful he didn't have a partner yet. But when Rose walked in and saw she got jealous but kept it to herself. When everybody was sitting in pairs Snape began the lesson about love potions. strongHe knows anything about love, well no wonder he needs the potionsstrong, Jasmine thought to herself as she struggled to contain a giggle./p  
>p class="p2"In the middle of class when Al was telling Jasmine this hilarious story about a family vacation he went on when Snape's shrill voice said "Mr. Potter since you are so brilliant that you do not need to pay attention can you tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." "You would get….." Albus stammered but then Rose interrupted,"you would get The Draught Of Living Death which has absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with love potions." "I don't remember asking you Miss Williams," Snape said almost snarling.p  
>p class="p2"" Thanks for sticking up for me," Albus said timidly. "That's what friends do," she smiled back at him and Albus blushed a little. Jasmine was really sweet but what would James and Dominique and everyone else say if they heard he was friends with a Slytherin. As if reading his mind Jasmine said don't worry about what people say and headed to her next class, charms. Albus had defense against the dark arts today and Professor Snape was teaching it until his dad arrived in two weeks. The class went especially slow but he tried his best to pay attention since Jasmine wasn't there to stand up to Snape. (one of the perks of having a friend in Slytherin) p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"Finally after what felt like hours classes were over for the day. Jasmine was frantically searching for Albus and not looking where she was going bumped right into him. "Hey Albus I was thinking we could go outside and eat today. I was flipping through Hogwarts A History and their house elves down in the kitchens. We can go ask them for some stuff," she said practically hopping up and down.span/p  
>p class="p2"" The pair went down to the kitchens and were greeted by more house elves than the two friends had seen together in their life. They were busying themselves with cooking and cleaning and they looked like they couldn't be happier. The house elves were very happy to give Al and Jazz food and and even happier at their approval. When Albus and Jasmine left the kitchens, their arms were full with cupcakes, butter beer, pumpkin juice, sandwiches and jam tarts. They sat down under a tree and ate and talked and ate and talked some more.p  
>p class="p2"Then the subject came up about what happened in potions. " Thanks for sticking up for me," Al said finishing off a jam tart "and my dad never mentioned anyone whose last name was Williams," he added. "My dad's a muggle but your dad definitely knows my mom," she said grinning " ask him about a student who was really good at Divination with Ms. Trelawney and whose initials were L.L," she said. For some reason Al was unusually curious to find out about Jazz's parents that she never really talked about.p  
>p class="p2"When they reached inside the castle they were confronted by Rose and Scorpius interrogating them like FBI. A realization struck Al, a Gryffindor (Rose) and a Slytherin (Scorpius) were working together to spy on him and Jazz. This must be really big if Rose can put up with a Malfoy to spy on them. They must really not want James and Jasmine together. The thought just made Al ant to hag out with her more. James was rubbing off on him. p  
>p class="p2"That night after dinner some Slytherins and The Weasley and Potter family stayed behind. They were planning to break up Albus and Jasmine. p  
>p class="p2"After a lot of arguing and threatening they decided to play matchmaker and get Jasmine and Albus to date other people. And when they're not with their girlfriendboyfriend they would be kept busy and away from each other./p  
>p class="p2"But the hard part was Albus and Jasmine not finding out but they were smart and in rival houses that just happened to playing cat and mouse with the annual house cup. But it was almost to late because they knew something was up and were determined to find out what it is.p 


	3. IMPORTANT

So I wouldn't have done this if I absolutely didn't have to. But I kinda do. So in the 2nd chapter there was the thing with the p= whatever and I tried to fix it but its stubborn and wouldn't fix so sorry about that and if you know what to do about it message me.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Slytherin tower everyone was bugging Jazz and getting on her nerves. "Is Al a good kisser" and "Ew I can't believe your dating a Potter." was all that was circulating the Slytherin common room. Eventually Jasmine snapped and screamed " Why don't you keep your noses where they belong, up Malfoy's ass and out of my business. It took a lot to get her to curse and the Slytherins were tap dancing on her last nerve.

It was the last straw when Rose met her in the halls and called her a mudblood and a tramp and told her to stay away from Al. The little piece of nerve she had left snapped and she tackled Rose. Rose was pretty strong but she had some skills herself. They were rolling around on the floor when Snape broke up the fight. He demanded to know what was going on and Jasmine told him what happened. He said that both their parents would be notified.

That night both girls went to sleep dreading the owl post next morning. Jasmine's mother was very good-tempered but when she was stressed out it was a nightmare and Jasmine was 85% sure she would get a howler because the twins were turning 8 and mom had to travel a lot for her job.

The next morning Al came running excitedly to Jazz's door. "I know who your mom is, Luna Lovegood and your stepdad is Rolf Scamander." "Yes and I'm most probably about to get a howler from her for fighting," she said grumpily. She was tossing and turning all night dreading today. "So will you tell me about your family," Al pleaded. She proceeded to tell him all about how her birth father abandoned her and her mother when he found out 'what they were' and her mom being a magi zoologist ( wizard naturalist) and met Rolf Scamander when she was traveling and the rest is history. Then they walked to Great Hall together. All through breakfast she was anticipating a howler but none came…..for her anyway. Rose got a howler from her mom (Hermione) but refused to open it. Everyone was coaxing her to open it because if she doesn't it'll be worse.

But it ended up being tossed around like in a game of hot potato or in this case exploding howler and eventually it exploded the voice of Hermione echoing through the great hall. Rose desperately tried to hide from the concerned glances and the laughing and jeering despising Jasmine Williams even more. Especially because she didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of a howler.

For the whole day Jasmine and Rose stayed out of each others way but it infuriated Rose more that Al was talking to her. Even after she didn't get a howler but his own cousin had. There were so many feelings swirling up inside her. Embarrassment from that morning, she hated to admit it but jealousy and pure hate.

But there was one thing she was sure of, it was time to start phase one. She refused to let Al be with Jasmine and she would die before she became her sister in law.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter4: Family Drama

Ok I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I know it's no excuse but I've been insanely busy and still am with projects, tests and so much stuff going on but here's the chappy and to try and make up to you wonderful readers I'll post two more by next weekend.

That day classes went by slowly. Everyone was either thinking about the howler, certain plans or had their head wrapped around something completely different.

That day on the way to the great hall Jazz came laughing hysterically throughout the halls covered in chocolate pudding screaming, I'll get you back for this Fred and George! Well at least the twins were kind of getting along with her. He was so deep in thought he didn't even realize when Jasmine came up beside him and nudged him "Al,Al," she had to shout to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Were you in dreamland or disney land," she joked and Al blushed. "Look about tonight I overheard there's a plan to bring a troll into the castle. So what's say we catch this thing," she was smiling a goofy lopsided smile. Al wasn't to sure but he agreed anyway.

**_Meanwhile_**

In the Gryffindor tower, "Who does that girl think she is. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin she'll probably just use him then stab him in the back," Rose ranted to her cousin, James who just tuned her out. "James! Were you even listening? We're having an emergency meeting in the great hall," she yelled.

**at the meeting**

"Okay everybody we've got to stop them and stop the now," Rose said grinding her teeth to keep from exploding in the middle of the library. "I don't care if you rip that thing's head off-" she seethed. "Wait hold up. If anyone's getting their heads ripped off it's Potter," rebutted Scorpius. "Weren't you all for it a minuite ago Scorpius. What happened? You're love interest change your mind." Rose taunted. "Shut up!" Scorpius saw red. Everyone was wrapped up in the confusion and chaos that they didn't even realize thar with all the noise they were making they could be heard up in the astronomy tower and someone was bound to come and see what the racket was about sooner or later...

and someone did.


End file.
